Student Council Romance
by triggerspec
Summary: Call me Triggerspec. I'm in class 2-C. See, life was always difficult but I found a pace that seemed decent. That was until the world decided to throw me off track and push me into a group of people that will completely turn my world around. contsuminside
1. Greetings

**Anime: Sket Dance**  
><strong>Pairing: Sojiro X OC X Sasuke<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Call me Triggerspec. I'm in class 2-C. See, life was always difficult but I found a pace that seemed decent. That was until the world decided to throw me off track and push me into a group of people that will completely turn my world around. It wouldn't have been so bad if that bastard Sojiro didn't love to watch me suffer. It doesn't help when I can barely speak with Tsubaki around. Urgh, I'm so broken.<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Sato Toki A.K.A Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sket Dance or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Kenta Shinohara<br>A/N: This story had been rated T for swearing and mature themes in last chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Mushimushi. I'm... Well, just call me Triggerspec. It's a simple nickname with a long explanation. Some people just call me Trigger, some Spec. I don't remember how this came about but it started the moment I transferred here. I don't really mind though.<span>

I'm in class 2-C. And though I'm a good student on paper, my teachers do not seem to get along with me. It seems I have this natural presence that offends or worries them. I take little to no things seriously and adults seem to find this a very unattractive quality in a student. But I can't help it, motivation just hides from my grasp.

After the time I've been here most of the facility has just began to ignore me..., all of them but one...

I squeezed through the classroom door my teacher turned his back to scratch words on the blackboard. I noticed a couple of the students notice me, but like usual they kept quiet. I even noticed a couple of them betting on whether I'll get caught or not. This was almost an everyday occurrence in this class. I managed to get to my desk silently and I watched with tension the teacher stop his writing for a moment. Crap, this is it. I squeezed my laptop case to my chest expecting some nuclear explosion. But, he just went back to writing and I let out a sigh of relief.

I set the bag on the table and that's when a piece of chalk flew and struck me on the forehead. My head flew back as I almost flung back off my chair. I could hear a couple students gasp and chuckle. I snapped my head back and glared laser beams at the old man.

The students around me shuffled away as the fire grew around me and the teacher.

"What the hell? You just hurled a piece of chalk at me!

"Think you can just sneak in here unpunished? Ehhh Trigger-chan..."

"Tsh! What makes you think you can hurl things at your students, eeh Aku-sensei?"

I saw him twitch then he growled, "You're lucky I didn't throw my own desk!"

"You couldn't even lift it old man..." I grumbled crossing my arms as I stood there.

"You little... Go to the Student Council room! Let them decide your fate!"

"Tsh."

The girl snatched her things and left with a defeated posture. Bossun leaned over the desk.

"Hey Himeko, who was that?"

"Honestly, I don't really know... I've only seen her when she fights with Chu-san."

"That's TriggerSpec, her real name is... unknown? Her height is 158 cm. Her blood type is O..."

The two looked at the mechanical voice. Switch sat typing furiously at the keyboard.

"Is that all you know?" Himeko asked.

Switch stayed silent as his eyebrow twitched. How could he know almost nothing about his own classmate? So he just began to type in things he could remember from seeing her now...

She had long black hair that was held in a series of clips and pins, giving it a very messy look to it. Her eyes were bright green surrounded by thick lines of eyeliner. Over her uniform she wore a black and white sweater with the hood shadowing her face. Held close to her chest was a case with a winking skull holding her laptop.

...Yes, Ako-sensei, or Chu-san as most people call him is my worst enemy. He is the only staff member to actually pay full attention toward me and try and force me to do ridiculous things.

I walked down the hallway that seemed to be almost ritual for me.

"Good-morning Spec-chan! Visiting the Student Council again huh?"

"Morning, Yoshimura-san. Yes, yes... You know how much I love seeing their smiley faces!"

The older man hinted my sarcasm and chuckled.

"There, there. Chu-san just wants what's best for you."

"What's best for me is him leaving me alone."

I mumbled, moving on as the janitor continued his duties. I noticed the sad look on his face as I waddled off.

I stood in front of the door, glaring at the small letters that spelled Student Council... Urgh, just the thought of walking into that room and hearing that annoying laughter of the President...

The door opened and I was face to face with scolding green eyes hidden behind frames.

"Oh, uh, Kikuno-san."

For a moment I felt the air go cold and I think I could see my death happening before my eyes. But then she turned, beckoning for me to follow. In the room both Mimori and Michiri sat at a table looking over some sort of papers.

"Oh, Spec, you're here awfully early." Michiri cooed.

"Good morning Trigger-chan~!" Mimori cheered.

I nodded toward them, following the fearsome Kikuno toward the desk at the end where, bleh, none other then Agata Sojiro sat.

"Say the word and I shall rid of this despicable student."

My eyes went wide and watery as I cowered away from the frigid female.

"Whaa~! That's a little much isn't it Kikuno-chan~!" I cried, hiding behind my laptop case.

"Kakakaka. Well if it isn't little Triggerspec-chan. You might as well join this Council. You're here more than the members themselves!"

"Tsh. And have to listen to you all day? I'd rather tear off my ears."

Sojiro laughed as he placed his feet from the desk back to the floor. He rested his face on his palm as he gave me this look. I didn't like this look because it meant something bad was going to happen.

"I don't know what to do with you... I punish you and punish you and still you refuse to show up on time. I don't see why the principal doesn't just kick you out..." He let out a sigh as he pushed himself back into his chair, "But I can't go against our-"

"President! I have something to ask of you!"

I turned to see Tsubaki charge into the room rushing towards the desk. My whole body became tense and my face went completely red. I tried to duck behind my hood to hide it but it was too late. I could feel this gaze from Sojiro that meant utter damnation!

"Can it wait Tsubaki? I have a _small_ issue I must deal with."

"Huh? Oh, what is she here for?"

There was silence as I stared at the floor trying to calm myself. Why can't people just let me waddle through school and be done with it?

"Well, are you not going to tell us why your here again? Hmm?"

Beneath my hood was a burning red face that glared death at the man smirking toward me. Tsubaki was right beside me, completely oblivious who I seemed to be, but... I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out and I just turned away. My fists trembled with fear and anger.

"Well?"

I wanted to say something but it was impossible. When it came to Tsubaki Sasuke, I was... Well I was just broken. When it came to him I just got too nervous..., I knew I would say something stupid or something he wouldn't like... Gah! I'm such an idiot! I don't know why I care so much what he thinks, he's no different from the rest of the world.

"Oh, it seems Spec-chan doesn't like Tsubaki too much. What a shame."

I turned my gaze back at Shojiro. Hate was an understatement when it came to that bastard. I settled with throwing an object on his desk at him and storming out, slamming the door behind me. I was halfway down the hall when Michiri hollered out that I was to return after school for my punishment.

I strolled outside and found myself by a tree. I rested my head on the bark and set my hands around the side. I had to try and clam down.

"What's wrong with me?"

Stupid no good Sojiro! That jerk doesn't help either!

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you..."

I punched the tree wishing it was the sadistic jerk.

"Um...You know that is a school violation."

I turned to see Tsubaki standing behind me. My eyes went wide and my face turned red. I turned around fast, hoping to hide my embarrassment. I clenched my eyes as tight as I could. With strained and stuttered words I finally spoke.

"S-Sorry!"

"Are you alright?"

"I... I-I'm fine!"

With that I took off as fast as I could back into the school. I ran through the halls, getting odd stares from a couple people who wandered aimlessly. I slammed opened a door and held my eyes shut.

"PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN... Alright believe it or not I wrote this story in a about two days... it is a 6 chapter story and will be updated every Monday (unless I am unable to get to the computer) I found Sket Dance and fell in love with the show entirely... of course only having 19 episodes out so far my entertainment was cut short so I began to write with what I had. All in all I think I did a decent job of keeping people in check-ish. Yea, I did use my own name for the character nickname because I had no idea I would finish this nor did I imagine I would actual put it up... but I am rally proud of what I had accomplished and hope you enjoy it too! Please leave a review! I worked really hard! :D  
><strong>


	2. HELP!

**Anime: Sket Dance**  
><strong>Pairing: Sojiro X OC X Sasuke<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Call me Triggerspec. I'm in class 2-C. See, life was always difficult but I found a pace that seemed decent. That was until the world decided to throw me off track and push me into a group of people that will completely turn my world around. It wouldn't have been so bad if that bastard Sojiro didn't love to watch me suffer. It doesn't help when I can barely speak with Tsubaki around. Urgh, I'm so broken.<strong>  
><strong>Author: Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>OC: Sato Toki A.K.A Triggerspec<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sket Dance or the characters. I also cannot take credit for the similarities to the plot. All credit goes to Kenta Shinohara<br>A/N: Sorry for the slight lateness... I am really one for tardiness... -sigh- Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"PLEASE HELP ME!"<p>

After a few silent seconds I peeked through an eyelid to see Bossun and Himeko stare at me with deadpanned looked. Switch stared at me like he did everything, blandly. When I noticed them staring at me I once again clammed up and went red. Shit... This was a stupid idea! These fools can't help me. They don't get anything in return so I don't see why they would. With a defeated sigh I slowly shut the door and tried to walk away scratching furiously at my head.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit."

The back of my sweater was grabbed and I was dragged back into the room and throw up against the wall.

"You don't ask for help then just walk away? What the hell kind of person are you?"

"Himeko! You can't just throw our clients around! We won't get any more if you kill them all!"

I laid on my neck with my foot twitching in the air. Wow, she is stronger than I had anticipated...

"Ah-ta-ta-ta..." I whined as I tried to sit upright.

"Well I can't help it! What kind of idiot just leaves like that!"

The two who were fighting gave in and sighed before they turned annoyed stares to me. I went red and turned my head, trying to hide behind my hood.

"So..., Who're you?" Bossun asked.

"That's Triggerspec. The one who got thrown out of class today!" Switch shouted with his mechanical voice.

"Right!" Bossun smacked his palm, "I knew I recognized you!"

I turned my face as he spoke to me. What was I really here for? How could these people actually help me? Was the issue just me in general? Can they fix a jaded person?

"Well, what do you need help with?" Himeko asked again.

I sat there staring off at the side and I could feel irritation roll off of them.

"Gah! Answer the question dammit!"

Himeko pounced on me, gripping me in a deadly headlock, literally suffocating the life out of me. I could see stars in my eyes as my world went all spirally.

"Himeko! You're going to kill her! Maybe it's something serious! Give her a moment!"

"Tsh. It's pointless just sitting here!"

I could feel myself calm a little, maybe it was the knock to my head or something but I felt better. I turned and looked at everyone glaring at me as they waited. I do not like people staring at me... This was awful I felt like a child getting in shit.

"She suffers from excessive shyness."

"Huh?" The two turned to the boy pushing up his glasses.

"I need help... With, umm... I need help to talk... to talk to s-someone."

"In other words she cannot speak to her crush and wants our help." Switch Explained.

"So... Who's the crush?"

I went more red and tried to scurry into a corner. Bossun went all serious before jumping up in a prince outfit holding a rose in his mouth.

"Ah, I can't help that my prince like good looks and charm just sweep the heart of young maidens away! It's almost a curse and a horrible one at that. To be so good-looking the beautiful woman can't bare to speak to me!"

Himeko growled before punching the egotist across the room leaving him twitching in the wall.

"They can't bare take your stupidity!"

"Clearly it's my strong and silent personality that suits my calm and sexy composure that steals the hearts of the high school girls."

Switch stood up, pulling his glasses off to show his incredible good looks while typing away at the computer.

"You too? You're both idiots."

So once again we sat there, waiting for me to speak.

"What do you want us to help you with?"

I thought for a moment...

"I'm scared to talk to this boy... He's very intelligent and dedicated but... Well, I'm a no good drop-out. If he gets to know me he probably won't like me at all... So I run away..." I sighed, "Nevermind... I don't want to put such a burden on your shoulders. I will wander out and live the cold jaded life God has laid out for me."

I stood holding a stick and baggy, wandering under a cloud of rain.

"What is this heavy feeling? It's as if I'm being pulled into a tragic tale..."

"So mysterious... It makes me want to follow a path of crime if only to get a little closer to her..." Bossun gasped staring up at her from his knees.

"I will fight God himself to bring you happiness!" Switch proclaimed.

I gave in and took my seat, wiping away droplets of water. The three took their seats as well.

Himeko sighed, "We have our work cut out for us this time."

"Forget it! We will never give up on a client! All you need is a little self-confidence. A boy won't like you if he can't get to know you either."

Bossun looked so enthusiastic and true. I could almost stand up and shout with him, but then my voice got caught and no words still came out.

"How are we going to do that?" Himeko asked.

Silence.

"I don't know."

The blond dropped to the ground with disappointment to her leader.

"We could try and bring up her self-esteem. Such personality faults are caused from lack of security in ones self."

"Perfect!"

I sat with my hands on my knees staring at my own feet. Himeko had taken away my sweater and computer case so I no longer had anything to hide behind. So far I was regretting this completely. All three of them sat across from me, staring at me with gazes that pierced through me.

"I don't see why she would feel insecure? She's really pretty." Bossun stated.

This caused my face to go pink.

"Her marks are great when she does her work so she is really smart." Switch typed as he probed through my records.

My face was now a boiling red and my grip tightened around my skirt.

"Her drawing and writing skills are really good too! She's as good as you Bossun! Hold on, isn't this..."

"What what?" Bossun asked as he tried to look at the screen.

My eyes went wide as I noticed Himeko looking through my laptop. I had a small heart attack before I snatched the device away. I do hope she hasn't seen it... She didn't get that far did she? Maybe it was a different picture...

"Was that a drawing of Ts-"

I pounced covering her mouth with my hands. Panic was clear in my eyes.

"Wrong, very wrong! Shut up!"

As I crawled back covering my own mouth realizing I had just spoken so harshly. Himeko couldn't help but stay on the ground rolling in laughter. I glare at her. I knew they were on bad terms, Tsubaki had always wanted to rid of the Sket-dan. This was a stupid idea. Now they had juicy gossip they'll just go around blabbing...

"What was it~?" Bossun cried.


	3. I Fought The Closet and The Closet Won!

**Monday, Monday, Monday! So, here is chapter 3! I'm moving today and I'm so excited! ... I think it can almost go without saying by now that I do not own Sket Dance or it's characters! I created Triggerspec though!... ENJOY x3**

* * *

><p>I growled as I swept up the floor. Stupid Sojiro making me clean the entire Council room. It seems they were all preparing for some show they were putting on for the kindergarteners.<p>

"_While we prepare I expect this room to be sparkly. Got it Triggerspec?"_

"_Yeah, yeah." I grumbled._

"_Don't make me have to so send Tsubaki in to punish you."_

_My eyes went wide and my felt my face began to boil. The tainted mind of that man was indescribable. I threw something at him but he managed to squeeze out of the room before it struck him. _

My grip around the broom became deadly as I began to sweep like a maniac.

"Stupid Sojiro! One day I'm going to destroy that distasteful ass-"

"Is the room almost complete?"

I jumped at the voice and snapped the broom I was strangling, in half.

"Crap the broom!"

I scurried away into the closet locking myself in, trying to find some tape to fix it while avoiding the man outside. I tripped over something and got tangled up in the mess that was this place.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta..."

The door opened and an upside down Tsubaki stared down, (or is it up?) at me with eyes that clearly screamed you are a complete idiot. I smiled like one too as my face went 10 shades of red. I wanted to scream an apology and tell him I would pay for the damaged broom but I couldn't say anything. My throat was tangled in a knot leaving my heart to pound like a stampeding bull. I tried to get up but fell over again as something was tangled around my foot and I managed to fall face first into the door frame.

Tsubaki went wide eyed as he noticed the blood run down my face from my nose. He took off to do something I couldn't hear his voice over my own inwardly screaming. I began to set the closet back together as I let my nose bleed into my sweater. I had finished the closet and fixed the broom.

I sat on a chair banging my head off the table.

"I'm such a idiot... An absolute fool... Why, -thunk- Am, -thunk- I, thunk- So, -thunk- Broken, -th-"

A hand held my shoulder stopping my last thunk. I am unaware of when he returned but Tsubaki stood there holding me a cloth filled with a cold pack.

"The cloth will soak up the blood and the cold will bring down the swelling."

I took it with a trembling hand and set it on my nose. Can this day get any worse?

"Th-Thank you." I mumbled.

My head was pounding like a jackhammer and I kept my eyes shut to avoid the dizzy feeling.

"You are quite the klutz. I will go inform Sojiro of your incident and that the room has been cleaned."

How cold of you Tsubaki-kun... The ice felt warm compared to his words.

"I fixed the broom but I'll pay for a proper replacement."

"Don't worry about it. Mimori will-"

I couldn't stop this heavy feeling in my head and for a moment I felt as if I was flying but then I felt a hard thunk and remembered, I'm not a bird.

The next thing I can remember is being carried by Sojiro. I opened my eyes to see his face looking straight ahead. I could see fences, trees and houses so it was more than clear we were outside.

"What are you doing?"

"I already knew you were a klutz but honestly Trigger, this is a whole new side of you."

"I hate you so much..."

"Kakaka... How's your head?"

"I can hear the blood rushing through my brain... And it feels as if I have cement stuffed in my sinuses..."

I could see a very disappointed look on his face.

"I'll bring you to my house and watch you."

"No! I can manage on my own!"

I began to squirm trying to get out of his grasp. But he was much stronger than I and wouldn't let me budge.

He shook his head, "I can't do that. You're mother is at work and you probably have a nice concussion."

I gave in with a groan. I was much too dizzy to bother to fight him right now.

He set me on a bed and left to leave my mother a note no doubt.

"Idiot, I only live next door..."

This is what brings on the fierce behaviour between me and Sojiro. We have been neighbours for as long as I could remember and we have never really gotten along. We used to play together as children but after a couple hours we usually got into some sort of fight. But that didn't stop our parents from becoming really close and him having to take an almost older brother role in my life.

He wandered back in and made himself more comfortable. Removing his jacket and tie, he sat at a desk and began to work on homework. I watched him slump lazily over the pages and before I knew it I was out like a burnt out bulb.

When I woke up the sky was still dark. I looked over at the glowing clock to see it was 5 in the morning. I sat up yawning and hissing as the pain in my head was still there. Something caught my eye and I noticed a limp head in the air. I rubbed my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness and I noticed it was Sojiro sitting against the bed. I don't know how he managed to fall asleep like that.

Now what I wanted to do was grow some muscles so I could lift him on the bed and let him sleep his last hour or so comfortably but my head hurt and it was his fault I was so sore. So I settled with pushing him over.

"You idiot. You should have just kicked me out."

"Hm? But you looked so at ease... " He mumbled through a yawn.

"Here, I'm gonna go home and get ready."

I went to get up but I was tackled back down. Sojiro wrapped his arms in a vice grip as he brought me back down to the bed. I tried to fight against him but it was futile.

"Let me go you idiot! What are you doing!"

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up. Go back to sleep, I'll make sure you get to school on time for once."

His grip tightened as we laid there. I stared at him as the light began to make it's way through the window. He fell back asleep instantly and he looked, not like the idiot I despise. He looked more innocent and younger. I let out a defeated sigh and laid there. I couldn't go back to sleep now, I went to bed much to early.

Me and Sojiro wandered toward the school. I glared at the ground as he strutted oh so proudly.

"I don't see why I couldn't grab my own things..."

"Because you would have locked the doors behind you and skipped school. I told you I'd make sure you got to school on time."

"I hate you so much and you didn't grab me my sweater."

"Kakaka."

I grumbled as I went the opposite way in the school he was. I was so happy he was a couple years older than me. If not I would have been stuck in the same class as him no doubt. I don't think I would ever come to school if that was the case. I wandered in the class and went to my seat.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Himeko standing in front of me.

"I got into a fight with a closet."

"I take it the closet won?"

"Tsh, as if. I totally messed it's shit up."

She laughed and I chuckled.

"Have you tried picturing someone different when you're talking instead of the person your actually talking to?"

"Huh?"

I sat up looking questionably at the blond. She just stood holding a finger in the air.

"Bossun came up with the idea later that day when we were dealing with another client. You should try picturing a different face when you try and talk to this... 'boy'."

She couldn't help but snicker as she knew who was giving me trouble.

"Hm... I'll try that. Thanks!"

"Oi, Trigger. You're wanted in the Student Council room."

"WHAT? What the hell I was here on time dammit!"

Tetsuji just shrugged, "It's not me. It's a request from the President."

"Here's your chance." Himeko nudged and gave me a wink.

I grumbled as I trudged to the room. What the hell does Sojiro think he's doing... I slammed the door open glaring daggers at the man behind the desk.

"The one day I can avoid coming to this forsaken place and you call me down here. I'll will slay you where you stand you de-"

My eyes shifted over to see Tsubaki standing off to the side with wide eyes. My voice cut off in a squeak as my face turned red. Shit, shit, shit. Here I've been trying to avoid showing him who I was and this idiot Sojiro keeps making me lose my cool...

"Kakakaka! I had a little discussion with the principal. Since you seem to be sent here all of the time, we decided it would be easier if you joined the Student Council and work back through your horrible behaviour."

I stood in disbelief. _Join_ the Student Council. _Joiin _them... I burst out into laughter! My shock was more than the nervousness of Tsubaki.

"You've got to be kidding me-?"

"You don't have a choice. If you don't smarten up you'll be expelled and the way your record is no other school around here will accept you."

I stared at Sojiro with my mouth hanging open. His face showed nothing but seriousness. He wasn't kidding... this was do or die. What kind of cruel joke is this? If I wasn't in shock I think I would have cried.

"I'm sorry Triggerspec."

I just turned around and walked back to class.

The end of the day brought me not to the Student Council but to the Sket Club.

"Can they really force you to join such a stupid thing? Is it humane to force one to be stuck with that idiot?"

"Why don't you just start coming to school everyday? Maybe they'll change their mind." Himeko stated.

"Why not join our club instead?" Bossun shouted.

I shook my head, "It goes deeper than just having to join a club... My mother and the Principal used to date and are still good friends which is why I haven't been expelled. The reason I'm forced to join the Student Council is because I'm Sojiro's neighbour so he will probably drag me to school rain or shine..."

I began to cry as I curled up in my blanket of depression. Bossun and Himeko just stared with saucer eyes and dropped jaws.

"There is no way out for you."

I was about to speak but the door slammed open and Tsubaki stood there glaring.

"If you people are going to be distracting our members I will make sure you get shut down!"

I let out a sigh, "I know I'm ball and chained... I just wanted to vent a little... You were really nice. Please join me at my funeral, there will be nice little foods to thanks for the brilliant things you have done."

An aura of depression and guilt filled the room. I hovered out following Tsubaki like a spirit. Bossun collapsed in a ball.

"So cold... what is this horrible feeling..."

Hibeko shivered, "How does she do that? She's like the polar opposite to Roman! Urgh!"

"No! Don't die Trigger-san!" Switch rubbed the water from his glasses.

I wandered in the room with a red face.

"Welcome to your first day on Student Council!"

I could hear the mocking tone in Sojiro's voice.

"It's so nice to have you join us Trigger-chan!"

"So what do you think? We're not so bad are we?"

I glanced over at each one of them but couldn't speak. I shouldn't say I couldn't... It was more that I didn't want to. This blows... I could see a large grin on Sojiro's face, he truly loves to see me squirm.

The rest of the time went on... I sat in the corner, they chatted then I was told to clean... I don't see why I had to clean, but apparently...

"_Discipline makes an excellent student!" Sojiro cheered as he avoided pens being shot toward him, stabbing the walls behind him._

"GRAAH!"

In my fit of rage towards Sojiro I snapped another broom once again.

"AH! Not again!" I melted to the ground, "I'm a failure, a horrible being who deserves no happiness..."

After a few moments of self pity I noticed how quiet and calm the school has gotten. It really wasn't a bad place when you weren't in class. I made my self comfortable in the Presidents chair and popped open my lap top. I could get a lot of writing done in this place. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Alrighty folks, due to complications... I doubt I will be updating every monday. It's possible I'll still manage depending on many factors... -sigh- anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**I'll clarify again just for the sake of I don't want to get sued... I do not own Sket Dance or it's characters. I only own Triggerspec and her mother.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you enjoying being a part of the Student Council?" Michiru questioned twirling his hair.<p>

We were the only two in the room at the moment.

"I'm not even a part of this thing... I'm just here to clean your messes."

He laughed as he flicked back his hair, "We truly appreciate your efforts though! But, how do you expect to be a part of the group when you don't speak?"

I opened my mouth to say defend myself but nothing came out and I just sighed.

"I don't want to be a part of this group..."

"Well I think you would make a great addition and should speak up more. From what I can tell you seem to be a good kid."

"I'm not that much younger than you..." I grumbled.

"Haha. Well I have something I need to do. Good luck with your drawing."

I waved and returned to my sketch pad. It was a spare period so I decided to come here to get away from the noise before the Council flooded in here again at the end of the day. Things were easy since Sojiro seemed to be bored of making my life hell and left me to sit alone in my corner while they discussed things. Other than that, the group would usually just talk to me if they needed something fixed, cleaned or replaced. I pretty much took up a job of being their own personal janitor... unfortunately I got paid squat though.

"Trigger-san? What are you doing here? You're not skipping class again are you?"

I looked over to see Tsubaki standing with his hand on his hip. He looked at me with disappointment since he took my silence as an answer. So I shook my head and pulled my knees closer to me as I tried to sketch again.

"What are you drawing?"

I looked down to see a perfect replica of the room I was facing. I turned the pad and showed him the drawing. He took it from my hands and looked at it with wide eyes.

"Wow. I'm surprised you didn't join the Art or Manga club."

I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head. I noticed the shuffling of the pages and had a heart attack.

"No!" I snatched the book away... "I... I'm sorry. I- I don't like p-people looking..."

"Well, can I have that picture? I know it's odd but I really am proud to be a part of this Council."

I went completely red as I looked down at my book. I deiced to make a quick change. When I looked back up I noticed Tsubaki had vanished. I tore the page out and ran out of the room, he was only a short distance out of the room.

"H-Here!" I blurted out as I bowed down low and holding out the picture.

He took it and looked it over again, "President Tsubaki... Thank you Trigger-san."

I heard his footsteps retreat before I stood straight. I was almost hyperventilating, but it seems I was getting better at talking. I wandered back into the room to see Sojiro looking at my sketchpad.

"Dammit Sojiro! Don't go through my stuff!"

I jumped grabbing the book from him.

"Kakaka...You're a little obsessive eh?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business! What are you doing here anyways?"

"Looking for you."

"Urgh, how unfortunate..." I grumbled putting my things away.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began to drag me out of the room.

"Wha- What are you doing? Let go you idiot!"

He laughed as he let me walk on my own a couple steps behind him. What is with him? He's been extra annoying since I joined this stupid club. Walking me to school every day, asking about my school work.

We ended up in an empty clubroom and he gestured for me to walk in. I was hesitant but I did so anyways.

I squealed when I walked in and was attacked by confetti being shot at me and a group of people shouting happy birthday.

"W-Wh-Wh-What..."

"I knew you'd forget, you dunce."

Sojiro lightly punched the top of my head.

"President told us it was your birthday so we wanted to do something to help you feel more welcome!" Mimori cheered.

"After all you're always cleaning up after us." Michiru winked at me wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I stood there stuttering like made before I just broke out bawling my eyes out. It's been years since I've had people celebrate my birthday. Though my mother did try her best to book the day off work and buy me a cake and something small... But other than that I've never told anyone the date nor had anyone bother to care...

"Did I do too much? I'm sorry, was it the confetti?" Mimori began to panic at my odd behaviour.

"No, -sniffle- I'm... I'm so happy... thank you so much! Wahhhh!"

"Kakaka... How about some cake?"

I wiped my eyes and tried to sniffle back my sobs. I was such a idiot, crying over something like this.

"Here." Daisy handed me a piece of cake and I nodded a thank you. We all took a seat around a round table decorated by cloth and sweets. Soft sounding music played in the background and I watched as they all talked amongst themselves. I jumped when Sojiro wrapped his arm around my shoulder and handed me a box.

"What is this?"

"You think we would have a birthday without gifts?"

I took the box and unwrapped it showing off a first aid kit. I glared at the box as my eye twitched.

"You know, for when you pick fights with closest, stairs and other bothersome inanimate objects."

"I hate you so much..."

He laughed but was interrupted when Mimori handed me her gift. It was a tiny box with golden wrapper.

"I hope it isn't too much."

I opened it to see a golden bracelet with a small skull embedded in a plaque.

"HOLY CRAP! Is this real gold!"

"Sojiro said you don't get many gifts so I wanted to get you something special."

"Haha, that's Mimori." Michiri teased.

"Thank you so much guys... I really don't know what else to say."

The party ended and of course not without a sting from Sojiro. I stood strangling a broom as I stood in the empty room.

"_Don't forget to clean up before you leave, bye!"_

I would have been more angry but I couldn't stay mad right now. I just had so much fun it was incredible. So I continued my duties and cleaned up. It wasn't so bad. I heard the door open and I glanced over.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki-kun."

I froze for a moment as I soon realized what I had said.

"Did you need help? I found it a little odd that President would make you clean up your own surprise party."

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm more surprised he didn't make me plan it myself really..."

"Are you and President going out?"

The broom in my hand snapped... Urgh so much for my streak of unbroken brooms. I saw Tsubaki flinch back.

"NO! No way in hell! What...What gave you such a blasphemous idea?"

"Well just the way you two act. He seems to know so much about you too."

"Tsh! No... I hate that idiot..."

I realized I hadn't looked at him since he walked in. I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to ruin this miraculous moment. I took a seat as I tried to stick the broom handle back together magically. I could feel my nerve tense up again. Next thing I know he had taken the seat in front of me. My face went red and all my confidence from earlier had vanished.

"Do you really hate being around me?"

Quite the opposite is what I wanted to say but all I could do was shake my head.

"I've seen you talk normally with the rest of the Council but when I'm around you go silent and completely ignore me."

It was silent for a long moment before I heard him stand and sigh. I felt so horrible as he began to leave. There was so much I wanted to say, to ask about... I would love to have a decent conversation with him. But I didn't want him to know me. It would just be like everyone before him... My heart took over my head and I ran up pulled him back inside pushing him against the wall resting my head on his chest to hide my tears of embarrassment.

"I-I don't want you to hate me!" After a second I pulled away and took a couple steps back. "S-Sorry..."

"Don't be."

My head snapped up as his finger pulled up my chin. He looked so cute with the light pink on his cheeks and that half lidded gaze he gave me.

"Why would I hate you Trigger-san? You don't even let me know who you are."

I could feel the blood rush to my head and then my eyes roll int he back of my head. I collapsed to the ground with a thud.

I woke with cold air blowing on my face. I opened my eyes to see Sojiro's right in front of mine...

"WHAAA!" I squealed and the face retreated.

"Trigger, you're awake..." I looked over to see Tsubaki kneeling down as well.

Sojiro let out a sigh, "You had us worried. I was on my way back to see if you were done and saw Tsubaki stampeding down the hall. He said you fell and wouldn't wake up."

I thought for a moment. Wait, what had happened?

"Ughhh..." I groaned as my head was spinning like mad.

Sojiro picked me up with a disappointed face.

"Can you take care of this Tsubaki? I'm going to take this idiot home."

"I'm not an idiot! You're the idiot, you idiot!" I squirms frantically flailing around.

"I'm so sorry Sojiro-chan..."

I whined as I patted the boys back. On the way home during my flailing I had managed to punch him it he face.

"I didn't mean too... I was just hyped up from the cake and that."

"Ah... It's alright, kakaka."

We staggered into his front door as he collapsed on the couch, "So you were finally able to talk to Tsubaki huh?"

I tensed up and went red. "What?"

"It seems my little trick worked... though I'm starting to regret it."

"Trick? What trick?"

"I put alcohol in the icing. I thought maybe with some artifical courage you'd open up a bit and stopped being such a drag."

I pounced on him grabbing him by the collar and rattling his brain to mush.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE AGAIN!"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me around until I was pinned to the couch.

"Calm down would ya! You're lucky you can't talk to him! What kind of guy would like a brute like you!"

I froze as I looked up into his narrowed eyes. He let go and took a seat at the end of the couch.

"Sheesh, my poor brain..."

He was right... I have a horrible personality. What kind of guy would go for something like me, I'm completely broken and cruel.

"I'm going to go do my homework. Thanks for bringing me home."

I walked out and ran back to my house slamming the door behind me.

I heard her door slam from inside my own house. Then it finally clicked in to what I had said.

"Damn... You've really done it now Sojiro boy..."


	5. Tokichan ?

**I wanted to apologize first to "chinposamurai" for making them wait!**  
><strong>I had just recently got a secure internet line, and though I cannot use my laptop I had managed to make myself at home on the prehistoric computer my mother uses... So, now I hope I can get back on track with all the crap I have piled up XD Anyways enjoy chapter 5 ! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Rapidity rap rap rap.<p>

The knocking on my door echoed loudly and didn't stop for 10 minutes straight. I was almost reluctant to open it, kick him in the shin and shut it..., but knowing him he would know that's what I was doing catch me by the foot and drag me to the school.

I didn't want to go back there. I didn't want to go to the Student Council room. I'm tired of people trying to tell what I should do with my life. I'm tried of trying to be around people.

It'll be just like my old schools. They come up with smiles, claiming to be my friend and then they just turn against me. I'm a cruel person who doesn't get along with other people. If I don't get close to Tsubaki, I won't get hurt by him... or hurt him myself.

Finally as it was silent I snuck downstairs and peeked out the window. Sojiro was gone and on his way to school no doubt. I sighed in relief now only the rest of my life to go.

Sojiro was asleep at his desk as Michiru and Mimori stood around looking worried. Kikuno was stuck in a small area surrounded by clutter. It's been a week since Trigger has been at school and the Student Council was finally ready to admit it.

Tsubaki ran into the room but tripped over something and dove into a pile of more crap.

"Excuse me but... What the hell is all this?"

"I think we became to dependent of Trigger-chan..."

"Yeah, I miss her! We were supposed to go shopping the other day but she hasn't been at school!" Mimori whined.

Tsubaki managed to make his way to the Presidents desk but the slumbering male refused to acknowledge him.

"President...," ignored, "President!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Tsubaki-chan!"

"Where is Trigger-san?"

"How should I know?"

The group turned to the older man. Kikonu glared coldly at him.

"I thought you were in charge of bringing her to school?" Michiri asked.

"I'm not fit. Tsubaki, take over."

"What?"

"Yeah! Tsubaki-chan you're supposed to look after these things!" Mimori stated.

"Take responsibility!" Kikonu said.

Tsubaki cowered back as the group turned on him in an instant.

"W-Why me?"

Tsubaki walked down the street mumbling.

"How do I get dragged into such things."

He stood in front of the house. It was rather small, only one floor. It seemed out of place as it was surrounded by bigger homes of two floors. He was about to knock but the door flew open.

"Oh? You must be Toki's friend? Please let yourself in. Sorry I'm running late for work!"

Tsubaki stepped out of the way watching the girl in a waitress outfit run passed him and down the street.

"Toki?"

"Mom who the hell are you-"

I froze and dropped the glass of juice I had in my hand. There in my doorway stood Tsubaki Sasuke... And my mother had just let him strut in our house without a single care... I would have stood like that for hours but a sharp pain snapped me out of my daze.

"Ow." I looked down to see blood seeping out of my foot from where my glass cut me.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta!" I hopped away trying to pull the shard out.

"Are you alright?"

He dashed toward me not noticing the cat that was about to rub up against him. He tripped over the furry feline and flew tackling me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Amber staring directing into them. Both our faces were red as he laid there atop of me completely dazed.

"Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsubaki-kun..."

That was the most difficult word I have ever sputtered out in my life! He shuffled away and picked himself up. I stayed on the ground, picking out the glass in my foot. Stupid glass...

"Where are your bandages?"

I let out a sigh as I nodded to the living room. The first aid kit that Sojiro gave me was all I had. He patched me up and helped me clean up the mess I had just made. Finally as I tossed the cloth in the sink I let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned with my arms crossed leaning on the counter.

"President ordered me to ask you to come to school on Monday."

"Ha! That bastard always makes people do his dirty work. Tell him he can shove his orders up his ass."

Tsubaki stared at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip, that's right he doesn't know the real me, he doesn't know what I'm pissed at Sojiro for... Yet, here I am taking it out on him. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki-kun. You have nothing to do with me and Sojiro. I shouldn't snap at you. Why don't you sit. I'll get you something to eat."

I laid out a plate of spicy crab. It was pretty much the only thing I ate while I was home. He looked hesitant to try one, but he managed to put one in his mouth anyways.

"These are really good."

"Well, it's the only thing I make so I would hope I have perfected them by now."

"You know it's not just the President who wants you to come back. Mimori and Michiri miss having you around too."

"Hm."

We ate the small snack in silence.

"You seem really different here, than at school."

I let out a yawn, "Mhm. There's no one to praise or shun me here, so I can be completely at ease."

"And, you're real name is Toki?"

"Urgh... My mother mentioned that didn't she?"

"Why doesn't anyone call you by that?"

I shrugged, "Nobody knows it."

He looked at the table with a frown on his face. I raised an eyebrow as I rest my chin on the table trying to look up at him.

"What's wrong Tsubaki-kun?"

"It must be hard for you. You try and be so many different people to make everyone happy and yet nobody takes the time to learn your name..." I could see tears swell up in his eyes. "It must take so much out of you to do all this? To live a lie like that. It's unfair you shouldn't have to do that!"

"Hey, hey, hey. No need for the water works!" I ran over patting his back as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry Toki-chan! I never tried to get to know you!"

"Please stop..."

"And you tried so hard to make me not hate you! I couldn't hate you Toki-chan! You're such a nice person!"

My head dropped and I took a couple steps away.

"Enough!"

What was his problem? I act like that at school cause I don't want people to know me. When someone tries to know me I push them away... I don't let people get close to me anymore because it's tiresome to put up with their issues. He is taking me out of proportion, making sound like a good person when I'm not.

"You don't get it! I'm not a nice person! I don't do this to benefit people, I'm like this to benefit myself! I hate people, they lie and cheat and betray! You can't trust anybody! Now please leave!"

"Toki-"

I turned and ran to the back of the house slamming my bedroom door. That idiot! Why would he say those things. Why would he get so emotional over someone he doesn't know!

The weekend came and left and Monday showed up in a blink of an eye. And once again Sojiro stood there knocking on my door. The first week I could take it but not now. I was tired and grumpy. I flung open the door and tried to kick him but he caught my foot and began to drag me... Suddenly I have this feeling of deja vu... as if I've read this somewhere before.

"Dammit Sojiro! Let me go you idiot! I'm going to skin you alive!"

"I promised your mother I would drag your ass through high school until I was done."

"My... mother..."

I gave up fighting and let him drag me along the road. We were about halfway there when I spoke again.

"What about my uniform and stuff?"

He let me go and tossed a bag at me. I blinked at the black bag with a winking skull... "When did you?"

"A new uniform is in there. Change when you get to school."

I staggered behind him. He seemed very serious today, as if he was someone completely different.


	6. Slivers of The Heart

**Alrighty folks, I want to thank you so very much for the reviews and such for this story, unfortunately this story is coming to a close! I shall warn you, this chapter get's a little ris-kayyy lol I don't think it's too bad, but enough that I think it needs a warning...**  
><strong>well I think that is it, enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>P.S... it's possible people are going OOC.. but I'm not for sure on that...<strong>

* * *

><p>The day came and went and now I sat in the Council room listening to the rants of the members.<p>

"As of today any sign of bullying will be severely punished! And thanks to the funding of Mimori, another guidance counsellor will be brought into the school to talk with student who need help. Is everyone alright with this?"

I raised an eyebrow at Tsubaki as he seemed so very determined on this subject. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I'm sure he thinks I go around harassing student now and wants to make sure I get whats coming to me. I don't blame him.

The meeting was over and I went to my cleaning duties.

"It's nice to have you back Spec-chan. This place kind of got out of control..." Michiri smiled.

I looked around, "Ya no kidding. It seems I spoil you guys. Maybe I'll have to write a rules list."

"Haha! Good luck getting President to read such a thing! Well have a good day Trigger-chan!"

I raised a brow, he never sticks with one name it's always something new. I guess it's not so bad, it makes things interesting that way.

Cleaning took longer than usual so I decided to rest and draw bit before I left. Next thing I knew my eyelids were getting heavy and I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone calling my name.

"Trigger-san... Trigger-san!"

I opened my eyes to see the room had become dark and somebody was standing in front of me. I sat up wiping my eyes.

"Huh? What is it?"

"What are you still doing here? It's almost dinner time."

I looked around and finally took notice to reality.

"But, what are you doing here, Tsubaki-san?"

"I forgot something and heard the sound of your snoring..."

I went completely red as I chuckled at myself.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

I got up and packed my things, "Nah. I'll be okay."

"It's getting dark a small girl can't just walk home by herself! It's my duty to protect the students!"

"Bet ya 20 bucks I could take ya..."

He narrowed his eyes at my mocking expression.

"I may not look it but I'm skilled in many different arts."

"Really? Like sewing and scrap booking?"

I gasped in a girly fashion. He glared daggers at me.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I got carried away."

He let out a sigh as we continued walking. The sky was dark and the clouds were rolling in. Tsubaki grabbed my arm, causing me to stop and turn to him. My face went completely red at the touch and I felt goosebumps roll over my skin.

"Trigger-san... I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I called you by your real name?"

I looked away for a moment... Then everyone would question me... I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't want any unnecessary attention at school..."

"Well," He looked down at me with a blush on his cheeks, "How about when we are alone? Toki-chan?"

A shiver ran down my spine as he spoke my name. His hand moved from my arm down to my hand, tangling his fingers into mine. This was one of those moments that any person could only dream about and I felt the heat rush over me. I felt as if I was going to faint once again but a drop of water shocked me awake. I looked up to see the rain begin as it pour down and Tsubaki, like the clever man he is, pulled out an umbrella, shielding us. When we made it to the corner of my street I turned to him with a large smile.

"You should get home. Don't worry about me, it's 2 houses down."

"But-"

"Go, I prefer the rain, I promise."

He smiled down to me and squeezed my hand before letting go and running off down the road. I stood there like an idiot staring off at him letting the water wash over me. It was if I was becoming someone new, letting the world wash away the old me. I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac as my emotions went all haywire. I was snapped back to reality when a hand grasped my shoulder. I turned to see Sojiro soaked standing there like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing Sojiro? It's pouring rain."

"You didn't come home so I was coming to find you. Let's go you idiot you're freezing cold!"

I followed him into my place as we stumbled into the warm atmosphere. I threw my bag and made my way to my room to change. I shut the door and only managed to take off my top before the door was pushed open.

"Sojiro! You bastard! Get the hell out!"

He completely ignored me as he moved closer grabbing my arms and pushing me down on the bed.

"I've been here after countless heartbreaks as you tried to fill in that hole of your father... Those guys don't deserve you. You're independent, strong-willed, you have a unique sense of humour and a personality that can suck anyone in. You have seen the world and are real... Yet... Yet you try and hide yourself and cower away from people. What I can't understand is how you can't see that..."

His hand moved my arms until he held both with one and placed the other on the side of my face.

"You go blushing and stumbling over Tsubaki... hiding who you are from him... And yet I don't get it... I've been here the entire time. I was here when those men broke in and killed your dad and took your things... I was there when that group beat you up and broke your favourite bracelet... I was here when you almost killed yourself because you thought you were hurting your mother..."

His face lowered until our lips were just barely brushing. I couldn't move I was frozen. His body though soaked was so warm. His eyes were so sincere and his breath crawled over my skin.

"I've always accepted you or who you were in everything and yet the only words I hear are "I hate you..." I've stood back hoping one day you will see that I've been longing for you. I've been to scared to approach you, I didn't want to scare you away, because I'd rather be on the side-lines then be kicked out of the stadium."

Tears poured out of my eyes as he spoke. Everything he said tore a little at my heart until just a sliver was left. He had every sliver he tore from me now as reality was forced into my head. But that small sliver that survived... It was there for those little words I heard today... "Toki-chan..." It was the piece of my heart from a different person, one I could change and grow up to be. Someone who isn't scared of the world anymore.

"Sojiro..."

I could see the tears in his eyes as he read my mind. He always knew the most of me... He pushed his lips against mine and traced his hand down my side.

"Can I at least be your first? Your first kiss..."

He bent down kissing me again, with a little more force as he slipped his tongue inside. I was reluctant and wanted to push him away but the fight turned into a moan.

"Your first man?"

His hand drifted down my stomach, breaking beneath the top of my skirt. I gasped at the foreign touch.

"Your first love?"

Was this right? Would this not hurt him more? Can I do this to him then just leave him on the side-lines like that?

"It's what I want Trigger... I know it's selfish but if I can't take your heart for myself I will make the first of you mine. I will treasure it and never forget it. You can entrust it to me and I will protect it with my life. Men will come and go, but your first will always be there. I promise you... Toki."

I let out a moan as he caused a sensation inside of me that couldn't be explained. I pulled my arms out of his grasp and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to me.

"I love you Sojiro."

-grown up scene-  
>-the next morning-<br>I woke up with the blankets wrapped around me and Sojiro laying next to me. His arm draped over me as he slept with only his boxers on. Memories of the night before caused a red hot blush over my face as I noticed the lack of material I wore. It felt completely wrong to do this to Sojiro, he has been such a good guy through all of this... But what he said, I couldn't deny him it.

"_It's what I want..."_

I let out a sigh as I crawled out of bed and wandered to the shower. When I got out I noticed he was still slumbering. I don't blame him, after all that I'm amazed I was able to wake up. I tossed a book at him.

"Oi, wake up. You're going to be late for school."

I saw him slowly peek out an eye as he shuffled around to move the book off the bed. He gestured for me to come closer and I did. He grasped my hand and yanked me back onto the bed.

"Thank you."

I blushed from the contact as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Stop it you idiot. If you're going to be all gushy I'm gonna drop-kick you."

He laughed as he let me go, pushing himself up.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, you better be ready for school. Don't think I'm gonna let you seduce me to get you out of school." He winked.

"You are the devil himself! Get out of my house pervert!"

I threw a barrage of books at him until he was out of the house. I sat there with my face bright red. Sadist bastard.

We wandered to school like normal, we got through school like normal and the Council meeting ended like normal. He did keep his promise and we were completely normal. Well, Sojiro was, I was on edge and jumped at every little thing. I was happy when the day was over and I got to sit and clean the room.

"Toki-chan..."

I went red at the name as I turned to see Tsubaki standing there.

"Hey. Don't you have a life outside of this educational jail cell?"

He glared at the floor as his cheeks went pink.

"That's what I'm here for... Do you want to go see a movie with me later?"

"Can we watch the gushy new romance one that just came out?"

I teased. He glared. He was getting good at that. That was when a figure caught my eye. I looked over to see Sojiro glancing past the door frame. Guilt twisted my stomach but he just smiled at me and nodded. Somehow my doubts were washed away and I smiled.

"I'm kidding... I would love to go with you."

We both kinda stood there blushing, acting like a couple of dorks. Things would be okay now. Maybe there were people out there you could trust. People who are actually willing to stand up for you even if it meant to hurt themselves. I can only hope I will grow up to be good person and have a child who will be strong and whole hearted like him.

**-sniffles-wipes away tear- i just love this ending... truly the best ending i have written... (in my opinion).. well I truly hope you all enjoyed this as much as I and I would love to hear your comments on it! Thanks you and good night!**


End file.
